Dad
by apprentice.of.arte
Summary: As Hermione enters her 5th year many unlikely changes appear. First, she finds out that she isn't a real Granger,second that shes falling in love with her beat friend's sister, and third thats shes wanted by the Dark Lord as revenge.


Disclamiar: I do not own Harry Potter everything belongs to J.K Rowling, if it did, lets just say there would be some changes.

**Daddys and Death Eaters**

"Hermione?" a tall fellow with glasses of slight build with ginger hair walked around in a circle. "Mione, where are you hiding?" a faint giggle sounded from behind the couch. A small smile broke out across his face as he moved closer to the couch. "Now, I wonder where Mione could be…," he said as he moved closer and could hear more little girl giggles. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, he pounced whipping around the couch and picking up the little girl from behind to be met with laughter and screams. As he began to tickle the little brown haired girl.

After a few minutes the two had calmed down from their high, to slump down on the couch. The man sighed after a minute and sat up to stand when the little girl hugged him around the neck. Wrapping his arms around her he picked the five year old up with ease smiling softly when she hugged him tighter. Walking slowly he made his way out the room into the hall outside. Where they had first started their game of hide- in –seek, to a door farther down to the right.

Using one hand he turned the knob to the white door, and pushed it open. Inside showed a perfect image of a little girl's dream room. In the center was a pink canopy bed with all different kinds of stuffed animals, to the side a bay window with light purple curtains pulled back, and a small walk in closet on the opposite wall. Right next to the door stood a white bookcase filled to the brim with novels. Fairy tales, poems, and adventure books crowded the selves.

Walking over to the bed he laid the now sleeping girl on the bed, kneeling down he kissed her forehead gently. As he brushed away her mane of wavy brown hair, from her angelic face. "Sweet dreams my little Hermione." he whispered, and smiled again when she smiled in sleep at his words. Standing up he walked over to the window, closing the curtains to shadow the room in darkness. Making his way to the door he softly shut it behind him.

Out in the hallway he rested his back against the door for a minute thinking. They would come for him soon, the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. He had betrayed his master in not wanting to kill James and Lily Potter and their new born son. How could he kill a defenseless little new born? He had ran and gone into hiding, scared of what would happen to him and Hermione. Buying a manor out in the country putting on as many advanced shielding, glamour, portkey, flu network, and anti-apparation spells. It had worked so far and he hoped even longer for Hermione's sake.

Finally he made himself leave the door to walk to the kitchen feeling the urge for a dreamless potion to put him to sleep. When an intense burning pain enveloped his right arm making him gasp. Breathing deeply he quickly rolled up his right sleeve to see the hideous tattoo glowing an eerie green. As the snake slithered in and out of the skull, the Death Eaters were bedecking to him or close to his location. He had to do something, the wards would only hold them up for a few minutes and it depended on how far away they were.

Using the wall to support his self he gripped his arm to his chest and hurriedly stumbled down the hall. Pain mixed with fear, but held a certain determination filled his eyes and steps making him rush. Sliding around the corner he almost toppled down the stairs, the pain was becoming unbearable.

Sprinting pass the dinning room he made his way to the study, as he passed the windows he saw that it had began to pour. Stumbling into the study he ran over to his desk on which rested a picture of his wife and a newborn Hermione, and a small desk lamp on the right with an ink bottle opposite. Pushing aside his chair he ripped open the drawers for his wand, a piece of parchment and a quill. Finding all three he quickly scrawled a few words on the parchment, and then with the flick of his wand it vanished.

Next he ran over to the book shelf that surround the room, throwing books left and right he could hear the faint beating of them at the door. Pulling out a blue covered book the book case began to shift to the left, impatiently he jerked it open. Grabbing a small round object in his grasp he heard the loud crash, as a cast spell blew the door off its hinges. Waving his wand over the object it disappeared as the parchment had.

Now knowing that Hermione would be safe he relaxed, listening to his heat beat and the rush of blood in his head. The sound of heavy boots filled the manor as the Dark Lord's loyal minions stormed it. In the study the Death Eaters crowded around him, the pain stopping in his arm. In all there were ten, all had taken off their masks, but only four he recognized.

Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew all stood around the room with sneers on their faces accept Peter who instead cowered. Lucius stepped up to greet him by waving his wand in the air and saying "_Expelliarmus !_" making his wand fly into Lucius out stretched hand to be snapped in half. "Well, Jon it seems we meet again, upon very different circumstances. Not a very good situation for you now is it. Sense you are the reason that the Dark Lord does not rule, if you had only done your job. Now what do you have to say for you're self." He finished with the all famous Malfoy smirk.

"Fuck you!" and spiting at his feet helped get the idea along, Lucius smirk faded as his face contorted in anger.

"_Crucio!_" he said coldly and smiled in satisfaction as the man before him withered and thrashed on the floor. After a minute or two he lifted the spell to see him shivering and curled up in fetal position. "Now what can I do to you, how bout I take your daughter maybe. I know how strongly you feel about her, how bout I go send Bellatrix to go get her?" nodding in her direction she left the room.

No reply came, from him still lying on the floor, snarling Lucius kicked him in the face breaking his nose on contact and smashing his glasses. Blood seeping from his nose he barely registered the kicks to his ribs cracking a few, along with the next "_Crucio!_" When a loud scream of rage sounded from the room above thuds and crashes could be heard. As thunderous stomps were heard to be followed by a crazed Bellatrix, robe singed along with her hair. Even though they were on the same side the others cringed away as she stormed by waving her wand around.

She picked up the almost unconscious man by the collar of his shirt lifting his feet three inches off the floor. His head lolled as she shook him, "I thought you were so smart, one of the Dark Lord's most valued member, but you just had to grow some compassion well I guess I was wrong then, say hello to your wife for me will you." As she was about to end his life he smiled and began to laugh a chocked laugh but a laugh it was. It seemed to shock the Death Eaters, but it wore off leaving Bellatrix anger and with that she said "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The now empty vessel was dropped and with a thud landed on the ground, limp and still seeping out warm blood. Spiting at it in disgust Bellatrix turned around to face the rest of the Death Eaters. "Bella did you have to really kill him that quickly, seriously what ever happened to a slow agonizing death." said Lucius in a drawl. Shrugging her shoulder she said to the rest, "Take what ever you want and when your finished burn the whole place down!" as she walked with Lucius and Dolohov out of the room Peter fumbling afterwards. Turning around suddenly Lucius said, "Don't leave a mark we don't want those stupid muggles to take interest."

That night a couple sitting out on their farm house porch just a few miles away saw smoke rising in the distance. Even in the pouring rain a red blaze could be seen, afraid it would spread and burn their crops they dialed 911. News helicopters, police cars and fire trucks rushed the scene to find not a forest fire, but a small manor ablaze not affected by the rain or their hoses. The blazes dispersed only after the whole manor was gone, not a trace of anything remained in the ashes which were washed away by the rain. The news covered the entire story for a week, interviewing anyone who was there, scientist researched on how nothing but the manor was destroyed and soon labeled it as being the amount of water in the grass. Just no one knew what had happened there were no recordings of a manor there, and no knowledge of who lived there. It was soon forgotten as other things that interested society.

"Honey, when do you think…." The almost finished question was cut short by a small puff as a little figure popped up on the floor in their living room. Now, Derrick and Jane Granger were not shocked by things coming out of nowhere, love had proved that point. Derrick a tall broad fellow by some standards, with dark chocolate eyes and curly hair, sighed as he got off the couch opposite of the small figure walking over to kneel beside it. Motioning to his newly made wife to walk over, Jane, who by comparison to her husband was small and petite, with flowing blond hair and light brown eyes, who made her way over. Looking down behind her husband Jane watched as he gently removed the sheet from the softly breathing form.

"Oh my, Derrick it can't be?" gasped Jane looking down at the innocent face of a small girl. Taking in the sight of a small child, Derrick also picked up a piece of folded parchment and a strange round object that was rested next to the child. Unfolding the parchment he glanced over what little was written, as his wife was still in shock over the discovery. Shaking his head he looked back down to the girl, while handed the note to his wife as he readied himself to become a father.

My first ever fan fiction, so could you guys please review, you know, that little purple button over there, also I am open for ideas and such.


End file.
